


Mars in Denim

by Fandom_Medic_2017, Takihara



Series: Level 2 Drabbles G-PG13 [5]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Dom Greg House, Dom/sub, Episode Related, Episode: s01e20 Love Hurts, M/M, Sub Robert Chase
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Medic_2017/pseuds/Fandom_Medic_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: Хаус не верит ему.





	Mars in Denim

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mars in Denim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/66971) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



— Дифференциальный диагноз, — сказал Хаус, лениво покручивая трость и сверху вниз глядя на Чейза. — Мужчина, двадцать девять лет, как ни странно, доскональное знание БДСМ после Принстона, и полный провал в доминировании.

Чейз закатил глаза; у него явно кончалось терпение.

— Как я уже сказал, я встречался с этой женщиной…

— Когда?

Чейз был не готов к этому вопросу.

— Пару лет назад?

— Ты не был в Принстоне уже пару лет, и ты сказал, что видел Аннет вне садо-мазо клуба. Так что-либо Аннет быстро освоила фейковый американский акцент, либо ты все-таки был в клубе.

Чейз сглотнул:

— Я не гей.

— Новый симптом: неспровоцированная защита. — Хаус нацарапал его на воображаемой доске. — Я никогда не говорил, что ты гей. Даже не предполагал этого. — Трость громко стукнула, когда он с силой ударил ею в пол. — Но я думаю, что если бы я сказал, что ты хочешь быть моим рабом, ты все равно не смог выйти отсюда.

Слова, казалось, прошли мимо ушей Чейза напрямую к его члену.

— Вы… вы не можете сказать мне такое!

— Почему нет?

— Я могу рассказать Кадди, — он запнулся, — обо всем этом.

Хаус фыркнул.

— Я делал вещи и похуже этой, и ты не сказал никому ни слова с тех пор, как Воглер ушел.

— Это уже пе…

— Заткнись, — велел Хаус, и рот Чейза захлопнулся почти непроизвольно. Хаус ухмыльнулся и развел ноги в приглашении. — Подползи.

— Но, сэр… — Чейз закусил губу, ненавидя себя за то, что позволил ей выскользнуть из хватки зубов. — Кто угодно может увидеть… — И сам понял, насколько жалким было это заявление. Была почти полночь; вокруг было пусто. Это была последняя мольба утопающего.

— Твой выбор, — сказал Хаус, откинувшись назад, и переложил трость из одной руки в другую. — Ведь тебя никто не заставляет. — Он пожал плечами. — Пока.

Борясь с желанием выглянуть в коридор, Чейз очень медленно опустился на колени. Держа глаза опущенными в пол, он подполз ближе и устроился меж колен Хауса. Потребовалось долгое мгновение, прежде чем он нашел в себе силы взглянуть тому в лицо; он вздрогнул, когда это сделал: Хаус смотрел на него так жестко, что Чейз почти ощущал его взгляд всей кожей.

Ухмыльнувшись, Хаус нажал ногой ему на грудь с достаточной силой, чтобы опрокинуть на пол. 

— Теперь закрой жалюзи.

— Да, сэр, — Чейз вздохнул.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Medic 2017 - "Mars in Denim"


End file.
